User talk:Cpc65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rapacity in Blue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dream Focus (talk) 22:27, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cpc65, Welcome to the Venture Bros. Wiki. Thanks for your edit. That was a good typo catch. I also like your character choice for you avatar. I hope to see you around the community. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. -Go Team Venture Pyrojoe (talk) 22:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey CPC65, I saw that change, but hadn't looked at the pages. Looking at it now, I don't see it showing up on the character pages. Were you able to fix it? Pyrojoe (talk) 04:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) No. I tried to fix it before but don't know what I'm doing and it just made things worse so I udid that change. It's on the top left of the character page for The Pirate Captain, Ward and a few others. I was editing the infobox template to add a catagory and must have messed something up. Ah, OK. No problem. What were you trying to add? I thought it was "skills," which appears to be working OK. Pyrojoe (talk) 16:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) But just after I added the skills catagory to the infobox template was when the {{#if | '''appeared on the top left corner of some of the character pages. Also, if you look at Ward's page next to '''skills it says even though there's nothing in there when you open it to edit. BTW: If you ever need to test a website or program to see if it is foolproof just contact me. If there's any way to break it or screw it up in some baffling fashion I'll stumble upon it by accident. Hey Cpc65, Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I wasn't home at all this week, and they've got the ability to edit Wikia blocked at work (lame). It looks like we're dealing with 2 completely seperate templates. If you look at the template you edited, "Character" it's actually different than the one on "The Pirate Captain" that pages uses "Infobox:character" (found here: Template:Infobox_character). We should only have one in order to help with this confusion, and maybe that's a project that needs to be tackled. As far as the the problem with the "{{#if" showing up on the page, that was because you didn't have the "| skills = ..." on a new line within the article (in this case "Ward"). I moved that to it's one line, and it went away and added skills line to the infobox. I hope that helps. I like to use Dean_venture as a good example of how to set those up. That article was done really well. The Pirate Capatain page is another good one. That page includes lines: | lbl21 = Notable characteristics | data21 = Seamanship Photography Corporate Management Which creates the label :Notable Characteristics, with that data semanship, etc. This is a way to make the something like the "Skills" category, without necissarily adding it to the template. I hope that helps. Please let me know if you run into any other problems. And thank you for reaching out for help. Pyrojoe (talk) 00:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much for fixing it. I really felt bad about it. I am new at this but still want to contribute. Hi There. ( 14:34, May 23, 2019 (UTC))